The Betrayal
by Alpha999
Summary: No chaos sorry but there is way too much but if you want a good one try Starblade1802 or something. That person has a fantastice chaos story. Anyway summary's are overrated just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story I thought of. Very recently I should say. So sit back and read away!**

_Prolouge:_

The distant sirens rang through the cold mid december night. At central park laid a man one hand clutching a ball point pen and the other on a watch. He wore a ripped orange shirt and faded jeans. The first time the police came they thought it was a comet. The man did not stur. Swat team came in as well as the FBI. This was dangerous. It could be a newly life formed of aliens since it indeed fell out of the sky. The crater was smoking then a shift in the world itself took place. The man gripped the ball point pen and to everyones surprise and shock it turned into a 3 feet bronze sword with a leather grip. And the watch popped into a greek style shield that was also made out of bronze. The man laid on his back as his chest started moving once more. A ripple of shock in the earth ripped through the town as the cars rang there alarms. Everyone was panicing. The mans grip on the sword tightened and as quick as lightning green fire surrounded the crater. His eyes shot open to see a pair of green blazing eyes filled with fury and rage. The man was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's pov:**

"Hurry!" I shouted. The new recruit struggled along. I blocked a spit of acid with my shield. Then I saw the blur of a hellhound. "Shit!" He shouted. I pushed him out of the way and drove my sword into the monster. It screamed and poofed into dust. "Move!" I yelled. He stumbled along. Then I heard the familiar horn of the camp. "Almiost there." I urged. "Archers at the ready!" I heard. Please please please shoot soon. We were being chased by packs of hellhounds led by beef boy over there. I cursed as I heard a hellhound leap into the air. I turned around and slashed its head off and kept running. "Fire!" A wall of arrows rained down on the monsters as we tumbled into the camp borders. We fell on the ground breathing hard. The campers should be here soon. I thought heaving breath. We had ran almost non stop with no sleep for 2 days from DC to here. I got up and held out my hand. The kid took it graciously. "My name is Percy Jackson." I said. His eyes widened. "You're Percy Jackson? What our father was talking about?" He asked. "What?" He took a deep breath. "My name is Victor. I'm you're new brother."

_In the present _

_3rd person pov:_

"That's the second one Chiron." The girl in the blonde hair said. "I know I know." Chiron said with a sigh. "Who was the victim." This time a man with green and black hair replied. "Monica James. Daughter of Athena." Chiron just sat there. Well that's all he could do for now. "Who could it be?" The girl asked. "I do not know." Chiron replied. "Well whoever it is that person is going to pay." The other man growled. "Run along." Chiron said. The girl hesitated but the boy was tugging at her waist. "Come on Annabeth he said we should go." Annabeth stood there hesitantly. Then she turned around and gave a quick kiss to the boy. "Ok let's go Vic."

_In the Present _

_Percy's pov:_

"My lady!" I exclaimed in shock as she appeared out of nowhere in my arms. She coughed up blood. My heart clutched. She was coughing up blood. She was immortal how could that be? "Percy." She whispered placing her usual warm but now cold hands on my cheek. Then she fell unconscious.

I laid her down on my bed grabbing nectar and ambrosia. Mixing the two i put the cup inbetween her lips. I tipped the cup and it went down her throat. Immediately she started to burn up and I stopped. She coughed once more without blood and opened her eyes. "Lady Hestia." I bowed. She gave a weak laugh. "No need to bow this time Perseus. I am no longer a goddess." I placed my hand over hers and said, "Who did this?" She tried to get up to a sitting position and I eventually had to help her. Then she explained how the Gods have decided how I was too powerful and that was a threat to Olympus itself and decided to banish me. Which was old news. What I didn't know was that Lady Hestia refused to take part in this and demanded to accompany me. Zeus enraged by her act of betrayal struck her down with his bolt.

By the end of this story I was furious. I had been mad even enraged but this notched up a level. I stared at her weak body. I swore revenge on Zeus and the Gods and the campers who abandoned me.

Hestia had fallen asleep once more and I got up and walked outside for some fresh air. I was in a forest in the middle of Alaska the lands beyond the Gods. This is where I escaped once the campers betrayed me. When my heart broke into 2. When my parents were killed col blooded. Where the Gods sent me to living hell. I could see my own breath as I breathed in. From that day on I had decided to be like this country. I would be ice cold no longer the care free loving Jackson. I would be ice cold Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's pov present:**

I walked back in the room to find Lady Hestia struggling through the house. I immediately helped her. "Percy I wasn't done."

"You kinda blacked out."

"I know. Now as I was saying. After Zeus struck me down with what little strength I had I found you." I winced. It must of took a lot of strength because I'm at the land beyond gods. "I'm sorry Lady Hestia." She shook her head. "No need to apologize my Champion. But the worse news is now that I've spent all my powers I am not mortal." My mouth was agape. "How? Don't immortals just recharge?" She shook her head once more. "No. Olympians do. They have their thrones that store there power." A idea was forming in my mind but I pushed it aside. I sat her on the couch. "I'm sorry Lady Hestia." She smiled gently. She placed a hand on my arm which made my face redder then a tomatoe. "It's not you're fault Percy." I couldn't help but smile back. I lifted her gently and laid her on my bed once more. I grabbed the blanket and put it over her. "Sleep." I ordered. Her eyes closed and soon she was breathing evenly.

I was breathing hard. "Come on!" I whispered furiously. Hestia dove at me tumbling onto me. We sat there jumbled limbs and everything. The mortal security for crossed borders is no joke. We caught our breathe as I looked around. This looks like a safe place. I thought. "Alright let's bunker here for a while. Rest a bit." I said. She just shivered in process. "Are you cold?" She rolled her eyes. "It's around 22 degrees outside. Of course I'm cold." I just shrugged. I summonded fire into my hands and lit the little branch in front of us on fire willing it not to spread. Un fortunately it wasn't big enough to fully warm us up. I slipped my arms around Hestia. She froze slightly but relaxed into my arms sharing warmth. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
